


maybe after midnight

by brightsmoon



Series: dear, home. [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Birthday Party, Bodyguard Romance, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Heart-to-Heart, Late Night Conversations, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mentions of Murder, Surprise Kissing, Uncle-Niece Relationship, raydiaweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsmoon/pseuds/brightsmoon
Summary: Lieutenant Claudia finds her responsibility missing and goes in search of her, finding Princess Rayla and her heart in the unlikeliest of places.RaydiaWeek2019 - Day Four ; Rayla's Birthday





	maybe after midnight

**Author's Note:**

> ames stop naming raydia fics after exes lyrics challenge FAILED once again. wbk. anyway!!! i'm posting this later than the others but today has been unnecessarily busy so i apologize. enjoy!! the ending feels kinda rushed and the dialogue a bit wonky but i'm overall satisfied with the turnout. _for now._
> 
> see you tomorrow!
> 
> title ; [quiet](https://genius.com/Exes-quiet-lyrics) by exes

"Lieutenant Claudia."

She turns her head, bringing her fist to her chest in the next movement. "Lord Runaan, Lord Tinker."

Both men nod in acknowledgment and Lord Runaan looks out into the crowd of swirling skirts. On his arm, Lord Tinker smiles at her.

"Enjoying the party, my dear?"

Claudia is just opening her mouth when Lord Runaan beats her to it.

"Do you know where my niece is, Lieutenant? I don't see her."

Her mouth clicks shut. "She slipped out a few minutes ago to use the powder room, my Lord. I'm sure she'll be back presently."

"Of course," Lord Runaan says stiffly, eyes still on the crowd. "In the event she is not, I would suggest finding her. I don't need to remind you of your duty, do I?"

_"Runaan-"_ Tinker's voice is beseeching.

Claudia bows. "No, my Lord, you don't need to. I'll go look for her."

She's walking away when Lord Tinker catches her arm. She turns.

"Feeling the loss of parents is hard, especially on Rayla during this time of year. Please be...gentle with her but she is not something to be delicately handled, despite how my husband treats her."

Claudia smiles tinily. "I will keep that in mind, sir. Enjoy the party."

Her footsteps echo down the empty corridors as she searches. Princess Rayla isn't in the kitchens, or her chambers, the library, study. When she peeks into the powder room, she isn't there either. Having searched the rest of the castle, Claudia wracks her brain. Where would the Princess go if she slipped away from a ball, much less a ball in her honor, a celebration of her birthday?

The realization knocks the wind from her lungs. _Oh._

She knows exactly where Princess Rayla is.

The King and Queen’s chambers are tucked away both figuratively and literally. It’s been almost ten years since their disappearance and murder and the doorknob that should have dust on it maps out a four-fingered grip.

Claudia sucks in a ragged breath the second before she knocks.

“Princess? Are you in there?”

Silence greets her words and Claudia is beginning to think she’s mistaken about her whereabouts when a thin voice calls out. “Go away.”

She leans against the door. “I’m sorry, Princess Rayla, but I need to know you’re alright. It’s my duty. Lord Runaan is worried about you. May I enter?"

There’s a heavy sigh accompanied by the creaking of wood.

“Come in.”

The doorknob turns easily beneath her hand and Claudia steps into the room. The chambers are dark, dusty, unmoving except for the figure curled up on the bed.

Claudia’s heart breaks as the first firework goes off outside.

On top of the duvet, Princess Rayla flinches at the sound, curling further into herself. “I am safe,” she murmurs coldly, “now go away. I will not repeat myself again, Lieutenant.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, my Lady,” Claudia says easily, folding her hands. By her hip, her sheath swings as she comes around the bed and stands at the window so she can see both the Princess and the entire room. “Lord Runaan’s orders. It’s my job to keep watch of you.”

The Princess’ laugh is bitter. “I outrank my uncle, do I not? I order you to leave me, Lieutenant Claudia. I am _unharmed_ as you can see.”

Instead of answering, Claudia looks out the window. The cool summer night air is charged with excited shouts from the town and those at the ball as colorful explosions light up the sky.

“You are Princess but as your guardian and King Regent, Lord Runaan holds a higher rank. I am very sorry but I have my orders and they are to stay with you."

It’s silent again and Claudia walks slowly around the large, empty chambers she knows used to be filled with life. It’s a stark contrast to what she knows now.A glint catches her eye and she crosses to the desk near the other window, fingers brushing against the dusty surface-

“Please don’t touch that.”

Claudia jolts, turn. “Your Majesty? I apologize-“

The Princess is sitting up in bed now, red ringing her eyes and washing away all her color except for blotchy spots on her cheeks, a striking distinction to her dark purple markings. Bare feet tucked under the hem of her dress makes her look shorter, frailer.

“My mother and father used to write me letters on my birthday,” the Princess says quietly as she pads across the room to stand beside Claudia, both looking down at the desk. “I still haven’t grown used to not receiving them. One would think by now, I would've, right?”

“Princess-“

_“Just Rayla,_ Lieutenant,” the monarch says with a thin smile, folding her hands. “No need for formalities.”

"It's not unusual to miss what one's once had," Claudia murmurs. "No one blames you."

“I am sorry for snapping at you,” Rayla murmurs and looks out the window. “It was not fair of me. I know it is your job to look after me and I regret scaring my uncles by disappearing; I just needed some time to myself.”

“You do not have to go back, Princess Rayla, not if you aren’t ready.”

“Just Rayla.” The woman reminds her and studies her bodyguard carefully. “What do you mean?”

Claudia smiles. “Lord Runaan told me to find and stay with you. He didn’t say where.”

A mischievous glint sparks in Rayla’s eyes and she’s tugging on Claudia's arm. “Come, then. I have something I’d like to show you.”

“Lead away, your Majesty,” she says and follows Rayla out the door by the grip on her hand. They twist through corridors until they’re so deep in the castle’s heart Claudia doesn’t recognize the tapestries on the wall.

“Where are we going?”

They come to a stop in front of a large painting of a girl holding a lamb. Rayla drops her hand and for a split-second, Claudia misses the feeling until something creaks and the painting swings away from the wall.

Rayla takes her hand again and bathed in a glow coming down through the narrow corridor, smiles reassuringly. “Do you trust me, Lieutenant?”

She doesn’t hesitate.

“Just Claudia,” she says, a quirked smile. “I do.”

Rayla’s smile is brighter than any firework against the stars. If she was able to look away for even a moment, Claudia would fancy herself blind from the brilliance of it.

It warms her chest from the inside out-_Oh._

Oblivious to the struggle going on in Claudia's head, Rayla draws her down the tight hallway, walls so close they scrape against her pauldrons. Claudia winces at the sound but Rayla only laughs. "Having trouble, Just Claudia?"

"Not at all, Just Rayla," Claudia grins even though Rayla can't see her face. "Just wondering if Lord Runaan would prefer my head on a platter or spike for letting you run off like this."

Rayla stops in the corridor. Her voice is quiet, amused.

"I am not alone, Claudia. I am with you."

Claudia squeezes her hand. "True."

The light at the end of the corridor ends up being a small garden completely separate from the grounds. Claudia marvels at the sight of the Princess beneath the glow of the fireflies as she looks up at the sky. The sound of the party and fireworks seems miles away now.

"What is this?"

"I wish it was mine," Rayla murmurs. "Something my parents made."

Claudia bends to smell a blue rose. "It is beautiful."

"You are," the Princess says from behind her and Claudia stands in time to steady her hands on Rayla's waist as the woman kisses her as soft as the fireflies' glow.

"Did you get your wish?"

"Yes," Rayla says without pretense or pause and leans back in.


End file.
